


I guess I did.

by Janembers



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Arguments, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Deserves Better, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Swears, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gen, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Ben Hanscom, Mentioned Beverly Marsh, Mentioned Bill Denbrough, Mentioned Mike Hanlon, Mentioned Stanley Uris, My First Fanfic, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oneshot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rain, Reddie, Richie Tozier Being a Dumbass, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Swearing, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teenage Losers Club (IT), The Barrens (IT), The Clubhouse (IT), The Losers Club Are Falling Apart, i was sad writing this, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janembers/pseuds/Janembers
Summary: Essentially how I imagine Mike and Will's argument would have gone, had it been Richie and Eddie instead.Someone's probably done this before me and at a way higher standard, but the idea popped into my head and I couldn't resist. So enjoy the angst, I guess. Prepare for possible spelling and/or grammar mistakes ahead!-Notes at the end!-
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	I guess I did.

Not only does rainfall elevate bacteria from the ground into the air, it's also inevitably (And quite obviously so.) causes colder temperatures, which in turn weakens the body's immune system. The rain can cause illnesses such as bronchitis, or worse, Pneumonia. And, oh God, what about Hypothermia? Trench foot? All these pathogens, clinging onto your every move, seeping into your shoes andthroughyoursocksandroundyourtoesand-

These are all the usual thoughts Eddie has through his mind when he's out in the rain.

But not today. No, today is different. Too many hours were spent in the warmth of the clubhouse, watching the little clock built by Ben tick by, as his friends discuss their issues. More specifically, girl issues. Don't get it twisted, Eddie doesn't mind listening to his friend's problems. In fact, he's actually quite good at it. Not as good as Stan, or Mike, but that's besides the point. - The fact of the matter is, Eddie enjoys supporting his friends. He likes listening to their queries and giving them advice; despite the fact that he would never actually take any of the advice himself. He likes feeling helpful. It does get to a certain point, however, when it can become tedious. There's only so long a group of boys can sit and chat about girls, right?...Right??...Wrong, apparently...Three hours. Three fucking hours Eddie had been sitting there, listening to them, listening to Richie-

To put things simply; Eddie was tired of hearing about these people. So, he suggested they change the subject. Perhaps they could talk about the new comic he just bought, or what movies they were all going to watch at the next annual Loser's club sleepover, or if Henry Bowers will ever get rid of that shit mullet or, well, anything besides what they had been talking about for the past one hundred and eighty minutes. Eddie's (multiple) requests for a change of tone were completely and utterly ignored, ultimately leaving him no option but to storm out of the hangout spot, and into the pouring rain.

He was crying. Was he crying? Yup. Definitely crying. Eddie Kaspbrak was out in the pouring rain, (Without a coat, may I add.) crying. How pathetic. Now everyone was definitely going to think he was a baby. Footsteps followed behind him. "Eds, where are you going? It's raining. What did we do? Is it us not wanting to talk about comics? The comics are cool. Really cool! Dude, we can talk about something else soon, we're just finishing up the conversation. We're just not really in the mood-" Eddie was done with this shit. Hair stuck to his forehead, hands held in tight fists, he turned around. "That's the point, Richie. You guys are never in the mood anymore." Eddie gestured wildly as he spoke. "You've been finishing up the conversation for three fucking hours, Rich! And that's not even taking yesterday into consideration, or the day before, or the day before that. It's like- It's like you and Bill and Mike don't want to have normal conversations!" The atmosphere between the two boys was becoming more tense, each sentence he spat. "Eddie, that's not true-" Arguments between them were definitely not a regular occurrence. Yes, Eddie has somewhat of a temper at times. And, yes, Richie enjoys using this to his advantage, winding him up for fun. But their 'arguments' had never been like this. Never so, real. - Once again, Richie was cut off from his frantic ramblings. "Oh, really? - Where's Bev, then? Or- Or Stan? Huh, Rich? Where the hell are they?" The taller boy stood blankly, and Eddie gave an angry chuckle under his breath. "Exactly. You don't know, you don't even care and I'm guessing they don't either, because, who can fucking blame them? I can't. - I mean, you four are completely destroying the Losers club, and for what? So you can all pine over a bunch of stupid girls-" "They aren't stupid, Eddie!" The response was snappier than Eddie had anticipated. And looking at Richie's face, it was for him, too. 

"It's not my fault you don't like girls."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (That is, if anyone did actually read this at all.)
> 
> Hope it was alright. I've never really published any of my writing like this before, so I doubt many people will be interested, but I am (hopefully) aiming on posting another chapter soonish. It'll be the same concept, just what happened after Richie has said what he said.
> 
> Quick cheers to Andrea (And Areeb.) for reading through this for me! And also a thanks to Sammy for helping me get to grips with AO3. Sam's page is Violent_Bulldog on here, so I suggest you pop over there and have a look at some of their stuff. I would also give you Andrea's, but as per usual she has been an idiot and forgotten both her username and password. So, there's that.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to write some feedback in the comments. - I'd love to hear what you all thought. :)


End file.
